


They Came From Outer Space!

by clovismetz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Aliens, Animal Transformation, Breeding, Comedy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Oviposition, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovismetz/pseuds/clovismetz
Summary: A farmer girl gets to the bottom of who’s been stealing her cows, and it turns out it was… aliens!?





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Mr Lucifer posting on Clovis' account. I figure I'd post it on his so everything's neatly archived. I'm only posting Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 here, and then continue the updates on our Patreon page. If you like the story, consider subscribing to: https://www.patreon.com/thegentlemanscollection . I'll be updating this every month.

_How did they get in?_

Minnie did another headcount of the grazing cows in her yard. Four! There was _six_ of them last week. First her cutie black and white cow, Bessie, disappeared. Now, her brown one, Daisy.

There were no signs of forced entry on her gate. Her watchdog was always alert too, and he would’ve gone berserk seeing another person in the property.

 Something else bothered her: how was it possible that people could steal cows undetected? _Twice?_ Did they bring a crane, and she was somehow too tired to notice construction vehicles moving around her house?

 It didn’t seem likely. With the back of her land situated below uninhabitable mountains and no other houses for miles on end, her ranch was practically in the middle of nowhere. She lived there alone since her parents died. She rarely got visitors aside from mailmen and butchers.

 Whoever those criminals were, there was a special place for them, and it was _hell!_ Their punishment? Turned into burgers. How was that for karma!

 She figured she’d have better luck solving this if she spent less time cooking up the untimely destruction of the bandits that wronged her. She decided she was going to go to the police station instead. Before she headed out, she fed the animals first. They always got cranky if she put off breakfast.

 After she was done, she drove to town in her rickety pick-up truck. The ride from the ranch to town was about half an hour.

 It was late in the summer. The vast expanse of corn and wheat fields were beginning to show off their bountiful harvest. Many of the farmers in this area were family friends, but she had little in common with them after their kids moved to other states. The only people she knew from school that stayed here was Buck, who was a deputy sheriff and a douchebag, and Josie, the local bakery cupcake angel.

She arrived at the town around noon. The sun was high in the sky with no clouds in sight. She parked her truck next to the electronics store. It was too hot out. She didn’t saw any people around save for a few delinquent _teens_ in front of the convenience store across the street. They were sharing a box of cigarettes. How did they get that? Did their parents know they were smoking?

The announcement of a news segment behind her distracted her from her outrage. She turned around and saw columns of televisions at the store display playing the same channel. On it, a broadcaster was interviewing a whack-a-doodle man screaming about how there were aliens in town. The news anchor then zoomed in on a blurry phone picture that showed a glowing blue orb in the sky as the man’s ‘proof’.

_Come on!_ That was obviously edited. She was ready to move on and forget about this craziness, but the coverage continued – the man said the aliens stole his cat. He saw it with his own two eyes. There was a great beam of light, and his cat ascended into the heavens.

Alright. He was _definitely_ crazy. That cat probably just ran away. She might even see it in these streets, she bet!

Still, Minnie had to wonder… What if he was right?

She went inside the precinct. It was her first time going here, and she wasn’t psyched about it. She never felt comfortable around cops. She liked to think she didn’t do crime, but she didn’t know _every_ crime. It seemed kind of silly that they were never taught The Crimes at school. What if she was doing crime right now and she just didn’t know? Would they arrest her on the spot?

The man at the reception desk asked her what she wanted. She blushed.

 “I – Um, you see… How do I put this… People are stealing my cows,” she said, nodding as she locked eyes with him.

The receptionist squinted at her. “Sorry, did you say people are… stealing your cows?”

She nodded faster. “Yes, sir!”

“How?”

 So rude! She balled her hands into fists. “ _That’s what I’d like to know too!_ ”

 Exasperated, the man rubbed his forehead and directed her to a police officer. She described the situation with as much detail as she possibly could, but given there wasn’t many, it stayed short. The officer tapped his fingers on the table. She leaned closer, eager to hear how they could help her.

“We’re not sure how we can help you in this situation, Ms Harper. We’ll keep an eye out for suspicious activity.”

Oh. She deflated.

“It’s a tricky situation. If we’re going to be honest, you’re not the first person to come to us about missing animals,” he continued.

She narrowed her eyebrows. In a low voice, she leaned in and whispered, “Sir, do you think it’s possible that this was the work of… aliens? I mean, with the news… It’s not impossible.”

“Ha!” The detective shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s probably just a modus operandi, meant to trick gullible people into thinking it’s aliens. I mean, no offense to you, Ms Harper. I know outrage media’s been running that story for weeks. I think it’s ‘cause not a lot happens in this town, so they start cookin’ up stories about extra-terrestrials.”

She blushed. “Damn outrage media…”

“Is there anything else, Ms Harper?”

“Officer… is there really nothing you can do?”

He sighed and shook his head. “M’fraid not.”

That was it, then? She sat there in silence. The officer stood up and offered to walk her out.

As she descended the steps of the precinct, she felt even more lost. The cops were no help. She didn’t know what else to do. She didn’t want anyone stealing her animals.

While she was in town, she stopped by an old friend’s shop. Wow, Josie’s bakery looked so much nicer than before. She had a fresh new aquamarine wallpaper, pretty white tables, and all sorts of new desserts lined up at the display. She pressed herself to the glass, salivating just looking at them. She really _should_ learn to budget better, but maybe she could have just a little. After all, she was having a bad day…

 Josie noticed her from behind the counter.

“Minnie?” 

Minnie jumped and moved away. Before she could run and pretend she didn’t hear her, Josie ran outside and opened the door for her. “You’re not even going to say hi!? I know you saw me! How’ve you been, girl? Bring it here!”

Josie wrapped her in a great bear hug, lifting her off the ground. Minnie laughed, cheeks warm.

“Hi, Josie!” Josie was as sweet as ever. She should never have been nervous. “Can I have some cake?”

“Honey, of course you can have cake! Come in, let’s catch up.”

Josie got a couple of slices for them. A strawberry one for Minnie, and a cheesecake for herself. For free! Minnie’s cake had big, fat strawberries at the top and white fluffy icing. Everything about it was so cute. To Minnie, these cakes were worth a million dollars. She felt very special to be given a free one.

They caught up a bit. Josie ended up doing most of the talking while Minnie gobbled up her dessert. Josie’s life was so exciting. She was getting married to her girlfriend in the fall, and they planned to expand their franchise to a new city. Eventually, they had plans to move to California, hopefully near the beach. Josie’s girlfriend was really into surfing.

Minnie rarely thought past what she needed to do for the day, but this got her thinking. What _did_ she want to do with her life? She knew she wanted a family, but dating was awful. She wished she could skip all of the getting to know parts and just find someone she could cuddle with at the end of the day.

Josie must’ve noticed her frowning, because she stopped talking herself. Minnie was mortified. “Min? You okay?”

Minnie nodded. “Mhm...”

“I got so caught up in my story, I forgot to ask about you. What’s been going on with you?”

Minnie looked at her with distress. “My cows got stolen! I don’t know how. There’s no force of entry, no footsteps, nothing. I already told the police and they said they couldn’t help me.”

“Geez, that’s a real pickle… Have you tried setting up cameras? We just got cameras recently, ‘cause I’m always paranoid someone’s going to come in and steal our cash. I hear it keeps criminals away too. They see that shit, and they think twice before crime-ing.”

Cameras!

Minnie slapped her hands on the table. “ _That’s it!_ I should get cameras for the farm! That way, I’ll never lose a cow again! _”_

She stood up and gave Josie a great, big hug, thanking her repeatedly. She bounced towards the exit and ran towards the electronics store.

She was sure Josie gave her the answer to her problems.

Or at least, she thought she was.

As she held the box containing the CCTV cameras in her hand, she flipped it over several times, trying to decide if she should buy it. It looked great, but… it was seven hundred dollars.

She didn’t have that kind of money. She asked the cashier if he could give her a discount, but he wouldn’t budge, even when she explained to him that her cows’ lives were at stake. She left the shop in a sour mood. She didn’t want to bargain with corporate goons like that anymore.

She guessed she’d do this the old-fashioned way. She didn’t needy fancy pansy technology when she had her patience and her wits. 

That evening, she set up an air mattress on her yard, near the cows. She had a big, cozy blanket, a fuzzy pink pillow, and a sawed-off shotgun with extra bullets. If somebody came in to steal her babies, she’d be right there, ready to fuck them up.

The stars were beautiful tonight. She heard people say there weren’t any stars in the city. Minnie had never been, and with the way people talked about it, she didn’t know if she even wanted to visit.

She wondered why someone like Josie would ever give up this life. Minnie liked her routine. She liked seeing the same people and the same shops and the same animals every single day, but she had to admit, there was something missing in the big picture side of things. She had a good heart, so it didn’t feel fair that she had so few people to love and care for.

Staring at cows for hours was starting to get boring. Minnie plopped on her mattress and searched for aliens on her phone. One thing led to another, and she found herself looking at images of alien porn. People always drew aliens so handsomely. She rubbed lazy circles around her nipples as she looked at these big boys with their digitigrade legs and long, translucent cocks.

During her search, she found an hour-long video of an alien unleashing its tentacles and fucking a very beautiful girl in every conceivable way possible. She fanned herself. It was hard not to get hot under the collar with this kind of saucy content.

She looked around. Not a soul in sight. She was feeling a little naughty. She pulled her panties down and covered herself up with a blanket. She ran a finger down the folds of her pussy. She was already soaking wet. She bit her lip and rubbed her hard clit, continuing to play the video.

The alien just lifted the pretty girl up by the wrists and pushed its monster of a tentacle inside her, her wetness trickling down the girth of its ridged shaft. Minnie stuck her fingers inside her, shivering. It had been a while since she indulged herself like this, pushing more and more pressure against her sensitive walls. She fantasized about aliens nabbing her and giving her the same treatment. Of course, it would be a horrible, horrible crime, but… _what if?_ She laid down on her back, rubbing her clit aggressively, aching for more and more attention. She clutched her hefty breast in her hand, pinching her nipple over her night gown. She let out a soft gasp. She wanted _more_.

A beam of cyan light shone down like a spotlight on her yard. She stopped, eyes raising to the heavens.

The source of it was a massive flying saucer with a glass dome on top, the full length of its radius casting a shadow over her farm. The frisbee-looking part continually rotated with a rim glowing with cyan lights. From its base, there was a circular opening that emitted the powerful beam of light, which moved closer and closer to one of her sleeping cows, Megan. As soon as it came into contact with the cow, its started to lift her up. Megan thrashed around, hoping to get out of the beam, but to no avail.

Minnie couldn’t believe that crazy man on the TV was right!

_Aliens!_

She picked up her shotgun, running towards the light before it left and took off with her cow. She didn’t have a plan in mind. She didn’t need one. She was about to go early 2000’s alien apocalypse movies on their butts. Upon contact with the beam, she was lifted up as easily as Megan. She started flailing around as her body spun out of control inside this zero-gravity field. Come to think of it, could she really beat an advanced extra-terrestrial race with a plain ol’ shotgun?

Maybe this was a bad idea.


	2. Episode 2

Minnie slowly started to come to.

Overhead, she saw a bright white light shining directly into her face. In front of the light was two odd silhouettes looming over her. Even in this blurry mess of light and color, she knew, immediately, that these figures weren’t human. The one on the left touched the curve of her neck, and upon contact, she jerked her head away. Their fingers were too large and oddly shaped, texture like a snake’s.

“Communication implant successful. Additionally, subject seems to be responsive to stimuli,” the left one said.

The other one moved away. “Vital signatures stable on this end.”

“Operation a success?”

“It would seem so.”

A button click.

Her bed released a puff of smoke, then started to move. Except, it wasn’t a bed. It was some sort of metallic pod, and it shifted until she was upright. She was worried it’d tip her forward, but she landed softly on her feet. She looked up at the two figures and froze.

_Aliens!_ They were real, live, gray, bug-eyed aliens! They were twice her height if not more, with long limbs and sleek, body-fit clothes that had all sorts of cryptic symbols and cyan tubes pumping into different parts of their body. They didn’t have noses or mouths, and their ribs seemed to protrude outward. The one on the left had a narrow face, wearing a white suit that resembled a lab coat, while the one on the right had a head shaped like garlic with contrasting black clothes. 

She was terrified, but more than that, she was oddly _turned on_. It was hard not to be, with her, metaphorically, pinned to where she was standing, and these two otherworldly towering over her. Mostly, she blamed the porn.

She was very, very aware that she was naked. She couldn’t find the shotgun _or_ her clothes in this mess of a laboratory.

“Greetings, earthling,” the one on the left said.

The one on the right reached out to caress her breast right away, squeezing it until milk squirted out. Since when did they produce milk? She couldn’t help but notice they were suddenly much larger than before, dropping just above her bellybutton. Her eyes trailed further down. Was that fur growing from her thighs and extending to her… hooves!?

“Wow, this species has unparalleled allure,” Garlic-head said.

The left guy pushed the other’s hand away. “Don’t be rude, Hartz. She’s still in her adjustment period. We don’t want to put her under duress – observe, her heart rate spiked on the monitor. She tensed up.”

“Can you understand us, earthling?” Hartz asked.

She nodded, frowning.

“Good! We hoped you would,” the left one said. He raised a hand and showed off a peace sign. Even when she was still unsure of the situation, she found it rather silly. “We are Yuzads from the planet Suulbiron. We came to your planet in hopes of recruiting new matriarchs to carry our young brood, because our own child-bearers have perished many stars ago.” He raised a hand, as if gesturing to the stars. “Instead of exterminating you for invading our hovercraft, we have decided to choose _you_ as one of our potential matriarchs and take you to a journey to the stars! We hope that you find it in your heart to aid our people in this crisis, and to acknowledge your station as an intergalactic _hero!_ ”

How could she stay intimidated? She couldn’t help it.

She laughed.

She got abducted by dork aliens. And they want her to carry their young, apparently?

The left alien looked at his companion. He leaned over to him, whispering. “That is what’s called laughter, yes? Then she is in a positive mood."

“I’m not so certain. Occasionally, laughter is used for mockery,” Hartz said.

“Did… you think my speech was inadequate?”

“Don’t overcomplicate this, co-worker. Humans are underdeveloped creatures. It’s possible she’s simply confused by our more developed linguistic aesthetics.”

“No, no!” Minnie waved her hands. “I-I got what you meant, I just thought… humans – we’re humans, by the way, not earthlings – we have this fear of aliens exterminating us, and you just said that… instead of exterminating me, you’re turning me into a breeding animal?” 

Despite having no facial features, the left one looked flustered, pressing a hand to his chest. “I assure you that it’s a much more dignified role than you’re implying!”

She grinned. “It’s just… it’s just a lot to take in. Thank you for not exterminating me, by the way, but I’m not sure I believe you entirely. It’s hard not to be suspicious…”

“Oh!” The left one shook his head, eyes crinkling, as if in excitement. “Rest assured, no harm will come to you.”

“We won’t even torture you!” Hartz, helpfully.

“Or experiment on you,” the left one said. He paused, tapping his chin. “Extensively.”

“We’ve been instructed to be as accommodating to our matriarchs as much as possible, to maintain the health of our brood.”

There it was again. That _mating_ thing. If she was honest with herself, she thought it was pretty appealing. She spent most of her teen years just wasting her time with monster porn online, but she didn’t even consider that it would be something that could happen to her in real life. She was thoughtful for a moment, thinking it over.

They didn’t seem to like waiting. They leaned forward, getting in her personal space.

“We understand that this is a lot of information at once,” the left one said. “Do not strain yourself. We have decades to catch up. We hope that, over time, we can convince you that we are capable of being adequate companions.”

Minnie rubbed her arm. They seemed certain she was going to do this. Maybe it was the loneliness talking, but she was seriously considering it. Wasn’t she just thinking about how she wanted a family? Still, there were a lot of factors to consider before she could just _jump_ into being an alien wife. She didn’t even know aliens existed before yesterday! And now she wanted to carry their babies? She couldn’t just uproot her entire life. What about the farm? What about her friends and animals?

“I-I mean… What does… What does being an alien matriarch even entail?”

Hartz got on his knees, staring her down. She blinked. What was he…?

He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her to him. She was amazed at how strong he was, how much bigger he seemed up close. He pressed his thumbs to her nipples and squeezed her breasts roughly. Minnie drooled, head dizzy with how roughly he handled her.

“We breed,” Hartz said confidently. He cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed her nipples until they let out more milk. It sprayed in the air before trickling down her breasts and all over Hartz’s large fingers. She trembled and moaned, putty under his touch. Oh god. She was so much more _responsive_ than she used to be. She could orgasm with breast stimulation alone. What did they do to her body? “You lay our eggs. And then, we breed some more.”

Yod dragged his hands down his face. “A-ah, Hartz, what are you _doing?_ ”

“Be quiet, Yod,” Hartz said.

“What about her comfort levels?”  
  
“What about it?” Hartz stuck his large thumb in her mouth, and Minnie sucked on it eagerly. He grabbed a large handful of her ass, rubbing his finger between the folds of her wet pussy. “She looks fine to me. Not everything has to be a boarding party, you know.”

Yod moved over to them, kneeling to look at her too. His eyes were wide and interested, and they glanced periodically at her vitals on the monitor. She stared at him with heated eyes as she suckled on Hartz’s finger.

“Are you okay?” Yod asked.

She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what she was feeling, but she wasn’t opposed to any of it. Hartz’s finger pushed inside her tight opening, and she squeaked, holding onto Yod’s arm for support. Yod was silent where he was kneeling, watching the two carefully. He reached out to weigh one of Minnie’s heavy breasts in his hand, captivated.

Hartz started pumping the finger in her faster. She raised her leg, opening up wider for him and moaning loudly. Hartz grunted and pulled back so he could unzip his pants. Yod caught her, making sure she didn’t fall.

Hartz pulled out _three_ green, luminescent, oddly-shaped cocks stacked on top of each other, all hard but squishier-looking than human cocks. Each of them were around the length of her arm. She stared at them with lidded eyes, salivating at the sight. She always dreamed of taking monster cock. Minnie walked over to him, taking one of it in her hands and stroking. It responded immediately to her touch, excreting a see-through lavender lubricant.

“Ah, that’s good…” Hartz said, fingers curling on his thighs.

She was glowing with the praise. The men she slept with never fawned over her this much. She took the head of Hartz’s cock in her mouth, but he pushed her face away. “No! Bad human! That’s not for eating!”

Minnie frowned. “I’m not going to eat it! Just…” She pushed his hand away. “Trust me. You’ll like it.

She took him into his mouth again. Hartz was tense at first, shoulders square and hands hovering over her, but as soon as she started slurping and tipping her head so she could take even more, he bucked into her throat. He let out a long, almost guttural noise. “That felt counter-intuitive before, but your species is _creative._ ”

She pulled his cock out, stroking the sloppy shaft in her hand. Trails of lavender dribbled down her chin. “You can call me Minnie, if you want.”

“Minnie…” Hartz’s eyes crinkled. “Odd name.”

Odd name!? Minnie puffed her cheeks out.

Hartz gestured for Yod to move closer. Yod scrambled closer. It was cute watching such a huge guy act like a puppy.

“You have to experience this,” Hartz said. Minnie looked at him and nodded enthusiastically. The more the merrier!

Yod unzipped his own suit and pulled out his cocks. They were smaller, but thicker and in shades of blue. Minnie went over to him. Their eyes met, and she flashed him a warm smile. Yod covered his face with his hands. She didn’t know if she was imagining it, but his skin looked darker.

“Don’t be shy,” she said. “I’ll treat you really nice.”

“U-um, understood…”

She nuzzled his cock with her nose, letting the lubricant spread to her face. The scent and taste of it was so strong, but not unpleasant. It was bitter and kind of citrusy. Yod seemed more sensitive than Hartz, his thighs and limbs shaking at the briefest contact. She took the head into her mouth, running her tongue against the crevices. Their cocks were unlike anything she’d ever tasted.

As generous as he was earlier, Hartz didn’t like being ignored. He lifted her up by the stomach, careful not to pull her away from Yod. He rubbed his cock between her folds, shivering because of that incomparable wetness. He noticed her bucking into him whenever he rubbed against her soft bud. He started rocking against it, hoping to stimulate her too. She whimpered into Yod’s cock, gripping his cock a little too hard.

Hartz tipped her ass higher. Preoccupied with Yod’s cock as she was, she still spread her cheeks for him. Hartz pushed his one of his cocks inside her. She squirmed in his hand, whining softly as his cock filled her to the brim, its rough ridges rubbing against her walls, pointed end pressing right against her cervix. It was uncomfortable and intoxicating all at once. She wanted to be handled roughly. She took a deep breath, balancing herself with Yod’s thighs, and shimmied her waist deeper into Hartz’s cock. Hartz pulled her arms back and started to fuck her.

She was in alien cock heaven. Her eyes rolled back, Yod’s cock popping out of her mouth. It slapped wetly against her face.

Yod observed the two, fingers rubbing against his chin.

“Do you plan to breed her?”

“That’s the intention,” Hartz said, chipper.

Hartz pulled her up so she was sitting on his thighs. He placed his hands on her waist and bounced her on his cock. She gasped in delight, giggling and following his lead. If this was what being a matriarch entailed, it seemed like an amazing idea. She hated the joyless, anonymous sex that came with dating. She wanted to be ravaged like this.

Yod moved his face closer to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses.

“Are you okay?” Yod whispered.

She laughed and nodded, face flushed with pleasure. “I’m feeling fantastic! I-I think I wanna get bred. _Please_.”

Hartz made a pleased, chirping noise. He pulled her back with his arm around her breasts and pounded his cock into her relentlessly until he stopped. His cock’s head flattened and pushed its way into her womb. Minnie’s eyes were large as saucers. She stiffened up, wondering what was going to happen.

Hartz’s cock fattened up from the base. The knot crawled upwards and bottomed out inside her. Soon enough, more and more pumped into her and filled her up in ways she couldn’t even imagine. She threw her head back and rubbed her sensitive clit, her womb expanding to accommodate more and more eggs, body trembling with a long, drawn-out orgasm.

Eventually, Hartz pulled his cock out, now limp from orgasm. His natural lubricant gushed out of her, then settled into a gentle drip, clinging to her furry thighs. Minnie gasped for air, head and face tingling with otherworldly pleasure. She ran a hand over her newly bred womb, feeling all fuzzy.

So… that was it, huh? There were still a lot of questions she needed answers too, but she decided she was going to stick with these guys. They were something special.

Hartz handed her to Yod and stood up, zipping up his suit so he could get to a console.

“I have to tell private command,” he said, obviously thrilled. Minnie huffed a laugh.

Yod also zipped himself up and held her gently in his arms like a baby. It was kind of nice.

“Y-Yod?”

“Yes, Minnie?”

“Is there a room where I can rest? I don’t like those ugly pods…”

Yod gasped in delight. “Of course there is! I spent weeks researching the rooms of human females. I’m sure you’ll be _thrilled_ with the result.”

Minnie was already embarrassed for him.


End file.
